dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasaki Rino
| gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title= | Relatives=Reiji Kyouka Sanako }} |Sasaki Rino}} is a secondary character in the story. Biography Rino is a member of the Hero of Light's Party. She is known as the . History Her family is a relative of Midou family. When Reiji was summoned by Rena, she was one of the victims who was dragged along. Rino once made a prince of a certain country into an apostle. Appearance She has a hairstyle. Her appearance is good enough to be a model. However she has small breast. She is a year younger than Reij and the others. She dressed like a magician. Personality Rino is a noisy character who is particular about being the first out of beauty and ugliness amongst Reiji and the others. She has been described as a little devil. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Chiyuki ;Kaya ;Kuroki :She finds Kuroki handsome but Shirone's opinion about him, has given her a bad impression. ;Kyouka :Distant relative. ;Nao ;Reiji :She is a relative of the Midou family, so they have met at a young age. He is handsome and is friendly to girls so he became Rino's first love partner. :She gets jealous when Reiji flirts to other women. ;Rena ;Sahoko ;Shirone :When Reiji tries to seduce Shirone, it didn't become a success because Chiyuki, Rino, Sahoko had interfered. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero When Mona displays the Hero of Light's Party with her magical imagery, it shows Rino and the others are fighting against monsters. She has flames coming out of her hands. Kuroki recognised her and the others. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord When the Hero's party arrived at the entrance to the cave where Holy Dragon Lord of Silver lives, Reiji suddenly released the Light Cannon of Divine Might. Rino was surprised with the Dark Knight's survival. Reiji encourages his comrades and Rino nods to his word. Her Elemental Spirits were effective against Kuroki, as he couldn't prevent them from attacking him. When the Dark Knight's helmet was shattered, Rino recognises Kuroki as Shirone's childhood friend. The Silver Witch Chiyuki teleport back to Holy Lenaria Republic, the Hero of Light's Party discuss about Kuroki's circumstances. The Evil God's Labyrinth The Hero's party departed Holy Lenaria Republic and headed towards Ariadia Republic. Rino wanted to ride with Reiji on his Pegasus. She kills Rorikon with Charybdis. Rino tried to use soil Elemental Spirit to dig a tunnel out of the labyrinth. But the labyrinth seemed to be made of a special material and could not be pierced. The Hero's party was commended by Crass for rescuing the people from the labyrinth, they were rewarded with Ariadia honorary citizenship. n Rena Temple, the Hero's party discuss about Kuroki. The Black Storm She was present when Shirone was practising for the role of Alferia. Rino and Shirone moved Baddon to the Ariad Gulf. Rino summoned the Flame Lord to destroy Baddon. She watches Sienna's performance of Alferia. The Demon Realm's Princess In the Hero of Light's Party meeting, they discussed about Eld Kingdom's development. Shirone changes the topic about heading to Nargol, to which everybody was silent. Rino pointed out that Kuroki is very strong that Reiji was no match for him. Rino believe it is better to be careful. Helkart summons a Níðhöggr and Rino countered by summoning Hræsvelgr to create a wind to seal Níðhöggr. The Beast God's Desert She was present when Sahoko fails to heal Shirone. Kyouka voiced out her opinion that it's better to inform him about Shirone's condition, to which Rino asked who. She was surprised with Kaya acting like a spoilt child, when she protested Kyouka getting in contact with Kuroki. When Chiyuki teased Reiji about Rena being angry. Rino was confused as she didn't sense Rena's anger. Reiji decided to be heading for Gypshir, Rino volunteered because she wants to help Shirone. When it was decided Chiyuki would be going, she warns Chiyuki to be careful. She was present when Shirone woken up from her coma. The Phantom's Death Capital Abilities She is an expert in Mind Magic. She can easily see through illusions or magic disguises. She is good at reading others' emotions. * * ** , Rino once used to manipulate Goblin, but she couldn't use the goblin at all and it didn't move as expected without giving detailed instructions. ** is a magic that makes the target fall in love with the caster. They act voluntarily for their loved ones without commanding them like domination magic. There are places that are difficult to use because they act unintended because they act spontaneously. The Charm magic is only effective with the target being attractive. It is difficult to work against the other party who dislike you, and even if they are effective they just become friendly. Rino used Goblin and Orc as test. ** | }} invades deep into the consciousness, you can also know that person's forgotten memories. Rino hates to use this magic. ** is a magic to hijacks the target's body. While hijacking, the caster's body is asleep. If hijacking is only about half the power of the original body, it is unfit for battle. In other words, it is a magic that is difficult to use. ** ** Elemental Spirits She is a master of . Rino can simultaneously summon two top-tier elemental spirits, which is difficult even for the Queen of Elves. Rino is friends with a lot of the elemental spirits, but even she couldn't summon the top-tier Light Elemental Spirit. *Flame Lord * is a magic that makes it possible for the following person to move at the same speed as the speed as the leader. Rino was able to make her party member body's lighter. *Rino can use Soil Elemental Spirits magic to create a . *Snow Queen. *Thunderbird. *Charybdis. *Salamander *Kelpie *Will-o'-the-wisp. *Hræsvelgr Development References Category:Characters Category:Otherworlder